Taxol is a new chemotherapeutic agent that has demonstrated promising anti-tumor activity in patients with refractory ovarian and breast cancer. It is metabolized by the liver and has profound side-effects related to total exposure to the drug. This protocol prospectively assigns patients with varying degrees of hepatic dysfunction (as measured by AST and bilirubin) to different doses of Taxol for the purpose of determining the appropriate dose for such patients.